


Rock Beats Lightning

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Bukkake, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Prostate Milking, Scent Kink, Top Natsu, Yaoi, bara, nude, rock paper scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu and Laxus are in a relationship and they decide who tops by a game of rock paper scissors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Rock Beats Lightning

Natsu and Laxus are in a relationship and they decide who tops by a game of rock paper scissors.

-x-

Tonight was the night. Natsu and Laxus have been dating for a year, living together for three months. The two were both strong wizards.

Both were strong, sexy, muscled, and hung! Both wanted to top the other, this debate on who topped who usually ended in a vigorous frot that had them both cumming.

It was getting nowhere fast, so it was decided to settle it the guild way. Janken! The winner would get to top, no complaints or do overs.

The two agreed and Laxus thought he'd get to top Natsu more often then not, but out of 35 times they have had sex, he's been the bottom every time.

They'd have sex more often if they could, but with missions and work to pay the bills they didn't see each other all the time. Which made the nights they did see each other all the more special. Plus it made their sexy fun time hotter as they saved up each time.

As it was said earlier tonight was the night the two dragon slayers were home, and didn't have a mission for at least 3 days. So the fight was on.

Laxus starred down Natsu, while the pinkette did the same. They were both fully dressed ready to get the game on the road.

“Your ass is mine tonight.” Laxus says with a smirk gracing his lips.

“Say Laxus, if you want to win use paper.” That caught the blonde off guard.

“What are you playing at Salamander?” He glared. ‘Is he messing with me?’

“Nothing, I like topping and all, and I don't wanna offer up my man hole so easily but all these wins have made me feel bad. So I'm telling you if you want to win you have to use paper.”

Laxus twitched and blushed. ‘This has got to be a trick, he wouldn't tell me how to win. He'll probably use scissors so he can beat me. So I should use rock.’ He looked at Natsu who was getting ready. ‘Wait what if he told me to use paper cause he plans to use paper, so I should use scissors, wait what if that's what he wants...gah!’

To make matters worse what part of his brain wasn't trying to figure this out was off in lala land. Day Dreaming about what he could do while topping Natsu. Then to make things more complicated he started having thoughts about Natsu topping.

Natsu had proved himself to be a fantastic lover and top. If Laxus wasn't so stubborn he may have accepted him as his dom permanently, but Natsu's man hole was far too tempting.

Back to the matter at hand. The two took the Janken stance, Laxus’ mind swirling. ‘Rock, Paper, or Scissors.’ Over and over in his head.

“Rock…” Natsu says.

“Paper…” Laxus says.

They both ready their throw. “Scissors!” They shout in unison and launch their hands.

Laxus used scissors and Natsu used rock. He gulped as Natsu smirked. “Looks like I win.”

He glared at his choice, like somehow his intense stare would change it. Of course it didn't.

The muscular blonde haired male was pulled out of his daze, as warm lips settled over his. He closed his eyes as the warmth of the kiss sank in.

Natsu was one hell of a kisser. It wasn't long before Laxus moaned and the kiss deepened. Natsu's tongue invaded his mouth and began to play with the blonde's tongue.

The taste of fire was on Natsu's lips and tongue, it was hot and spicy, and no less electrifying than the taste of lightning on Laxus’s lips and tongue.

As they made out Natsu got to work on removing the larger male's jacket. His nipples were already hard and poking through his shirt.

He removed the shirt, exposing the blonde's ripped upper body. Natsu broke the kiss to chuckle. “Excited already?” He flicked one of Laxus’ nipples making the blonde moan.

Natsu kissed him again, hands playing with his perky buds. Laxus moaned into the kiss. He never thought a man's nipples could be so sensitive, but Natsu showed him.

Each pinch, caress, and tug sent a jolt of pleasure to his confined cock. His erect member was rubbing painfully in the confines, pre soaking the undergarment.

He had enough mindset to remove his shoes and stood in his bare feet. Natsu followed suit, and began toying with the blonde's feet with his own. Teasing his right with his left and vice versa, switching back and forth.

Laxus broke the kiss to moan. “Natsu!”

“Does it hurt?” He brought his hand down to grope his bulge. “So wet!” Laxus blushed.

Natsu continued to fondle him with his left hand, while his mouth descended upon the abandoned nipple. Laxus cursed the fact he wore such tight pants.

His cock pushed angrily at the confines but they would not give. Finally Natsu undoes his pants, and Laxus lets out a moan as some of the pressure is relieved.

The pants come down, Natsu taking a break from teasing Laxus to move them down his sexy legs. Natsu ran a hand along his legs feeling a bit of his leg hair and the muscles.

Laxus had a nice treasure path reaching up to his navel. Natsu groaned, Laxus smelled so good, spiced with arousal.

He wasn't too nice as he ripped the last garment off, and burned it away, the few pieces that survived fell to the floor in tatters.

Laxus cursed, his hard cock snapping up and slapping his abs. His dick and balls were soaked, glistening with his pre.

Natsu began to strip. He went slow, knowing the longer he took the more Laxus had to stand there, naked and hard.

Laxus was certainly enjoying the view, his fat cock twitching like crazy. He wanted to touch himself but that wasn't allowed.

Finally Natsu removed his boxers, and his own massive dick rose up into the air. It bobbed releasing Natsu's pheromones into the room.

Laxus nearly dropped to his knees. The scent was so powerful, lesser males would have jizzed themselves from it. Though it did make Laxus painfully hard.

With both their dicks exposed it was clear who was bigger, Laxus had him beat in girth but in length Natsu had him beat.

Natsu wasted no time bringing their crotches together. He grabbed the blonde's plump ass and smashed their hips together. Their mighty rods and heavy balls slapped together and they moaned.

The pinkette grinned and began to hump and grind against Laxus, playing with his big ass as he did so.

Laxus moaned at the rough frot, their balls smacking together sent a pleasurable jolt through his crotch. Not to mention the friction made the smell of their musk intensify.

The blonde was so slick Natsu was able to pick up the pace. Showing off his strength he lifted Laxus off the ground by his ass. With this new position he was able to slide his dick along his full length and hefty balls.  
Laxus moaned, his legs wrapped around Natsu's waist, and he tried to hang on for dear life. The friction to his cock and balls was powerful, it felt too good.

He felt his coil snap. “I'm cumming!” Hot seed erupted from the tip and began to splatter the blonde's body.

“Yeah cum for me!” Natsu growled and continued the frot. Laxus saw stars as his actions caused more cum to be milked from his balls.

His face, neck, pecs, abs, and their respective crotches got covered in his semen. Laxus was dizzy, his body twitching in orgasmic bliss.

“You look so hot covered in cum.” Natsu licks some of his cum off his face. His eyes flash gold, it forces a shiver through the blonde's body.

Natsu set him down, his legs were like jelly so he ended up on his knees. The pinkette grinned, rubbing his dick along his pecs and abs, collecting his seed and getting thoroughly covered. “You want my dick?”

Laxus doesn't answer, but he's blushing. In absolute truth he did. His insides were positively throbbing for it. The man's man hole was twitching like mad. Just the thought of getting fucked had his semi back to a full stiffy.

Natsu was a good top, there was no denying that.

Slap!

Laxus’ eyes widened, he had just been slapped by the boy's penis. The massive tool throbbed in front of his face.

“Show me how much you want it.” He growled. Laxus could suppress the shiver, tasting cum seemed to bring out the dominant side in Natsu, and fuck if it wasn't a turn on.

His body obeyed. He turned around and stuck his ass up in the air. Reaching back he spread his ass cheeks, showing off his man hole.

“Please...please fuck me…” he's shaking, his body craving this to his very core.

Natsu licked his lips. “You know Laxus, you really have a cute ass hole.”

“Wha-ahhhh?!” His response was cut off to a moan, as Natsu licked his hole.

His hole and crack, got bathed by Natsu's tongue. His pucker twitched with each pass of his tongue.

This lasted for a bit, Natsu enjoying each shudder and groan from the blonde. Then he began to apply pressure to his hole.

Laxus gasped as the tongue pierced his opening and thrust it's way into his ass. In and out, in and out, warm saliva coating his inner walls as he did.

Natsu thrust and wiggled his tongue about, loving how Laxus bucked for more.

More he got, Natsu began adding fingers to the mix, working his tight man hole open.

“Ahh ah Ohh kami ah ah ah.” One finger became two, then three. ‘He's using it again!’ Natsu had mastered a special kind of heat magic. It washed over the man's inner walls helping him relax.  
The heat swirled and coiled, churning up his insides. Just when Laxus thought he was gonna cum it stopped.

He whined at the loss when Natsu's tongue and fingers removed themselves. He didn't stay empty for long as Natsu hooked his thumbs in his hole and spread him wide.

Natsu proceeded to spit into Laxus’ ass, watching as his saliva bubbled before sinking into the man's body. He made sure Laxus was absolutely wet. “There perfect, your man hole is now a nice wet man pussy.”

Laxus shuddered. The fingers were removed and Natsu got into position his hard cock slipping between his cheeks. The tip kissed his hole and proceeded to plunder forth.

Laxus moaned, his inner walls stretching, hot pleasure he found in that stretch, the friction blazing as that massive cock entered him.

With all the lube and prep Laxus felt only pleasure. He arched his back moaning Natsu's name. It was almost torture, he wasn't brittle and he wanted to be fucked.

So when there was only 5 inches left of Natsu's cock, he bucked back, and impaled himself on Natsu's rod. “Oh fuck yes!” His body shook with pleasure.

“Your ass is so tight, I can't wait to work it open again.” Natsu pulled back till only the tip remained. Laxus whined at the loss, the void Natsu left inside him was maddening.

He soon moaned as the pinkette snapped his hips forward and filled Laxus up again. Everything was good, his hot penis rubbed him in all the right ways. The friction was merely an added bonus.

Natsu fucked him hard, not fast but hard! He made sure Laxus felt every inch of him as he pounded his man hole.

The two moan and grunt in pleasure. They were accompanied by the sound of skin striking skin. Natsu's pelvis slapping Laxus’ ass, making his fine ass ripple from the force.

The blonde blushed as it felt like he was getting spanked with every thrust, his ass cheeks gaining a pinkish red hue to them. To make matters worse Natsu's heavy balls kept hitting his own, which triggered a domino effect that made his balls hit his erect and leaking cock, sending the massive rod to slam against his rock hard abs. This happened with every thrust!

“Ah ah ah ah ah ahahahahah ahh ahh ahh!” Natsu suddenly quickened his thrusts only to slow them down and really grind his ass.

Natsu's hands left his hips and travelled up to his chest, finding his perky buds, he began to toy with them. “Ahh no ahh fair!” He bucked and writhed as pleasure.

He couldn't take it, Natsu was fucking him even harder, this time giving pinches to his nipples with each thrust. The dominos came tumbling down, Laxus came hard, his seed shooting hard and pelting the floor.

A pool of semen began to form and Natsu didn't stop, no! He kept thrusting his massive dick, even as Laxus squeezed him in orgasmic bliss. With a quick change in thrust Natsu found the blonde's sweet spot.

Laxus was already sensitive from his orgasm, but he didn't even have a chance to come down before the assault on his prostate began. Much to his pleasure and humiliation, the prostate massage caused him to shoot more semen.

Each new jab milked another spurt from his cock. His balls tightened as he was forced to spill his seed again and again and again.

His eyes rolled up, but he knew what was coming next. Natsu's orgasm!

The dragon slayer roared and gave a hard thrust, ramming his prostate one final time. He came, his seed erupting like a volcano, and shooting right against his sweet spot.

This is what Laxus loved about Natsu topping, the sheer wild raw orgasmic pleasure he was hit with every time.

He couldn't even hold himself up anymore his arms and legs felt like jelly and he would have collapsed into the pool of cum beneath him but his body was being held up by Natsu's dick.

Hot seed poured deep into his bowels, his stomach being filled to the brim by his jizz. A powerful heat filled him and spread through his whole body.

Natsu sighed happily. He maneuvered Laxus away from the pool of jizz, sure he could have pulled out and let him fall in, covering his bara body with cum, but Natsu wasn't done with him yet.

He pulled out and Laxus landed on some clean ground. His hole was gaping and Natsu could see all his cum filling the gap.

Conjuring a quick butt plug he stuffed Laxus full. “There nice and snug.” He playfully slapped the blonde's ass.

Laxus let out a gasp, and a groan. Feeling the semen slosh inside him. “Man fucking you sure had me work up a sweat.”

Natsu raised his arms above his head, his still hard cock bobbing. “Why don't you lick my pits clean, then you can suck my cock, and after that you can do my feet.”

Laxus glared, Natsu just grins. The rules had to be followed, he had to obey. Oh he'd get his payback one day, but for now Laxus was gonna enjoy himself.

He went up to the pinkette’s right pit, and his manly musk hit him. He shivered and sniffed him a bit more.

Natsu chuckles as Laxus begins to lick him, lapping away his sweat. His tongue dancing across the pink hair. He licked and licked the taste as good as the smell.

It felt, smelt and tasted so good, but he'd never admit it to Natsu. Not that he needed verbal confirmation, he felt the blonde's hard cock.

He moved over to the left and continued on. Licking happily, taking in his musk. Sometimes being a second gen dragon slayer had benefits.

After cleaning his pits it was time. Natsu's big dick was hard and waiting for him. It would wait no longer.

He wrapped his lips around the fat head and began to suck and lick at the sensitive glands.

Natsu moaned in pleasure, rocking his hips forward. “Ohh!”

Laxus began to suck him, taking his length into his mouth and down his throat. He'd had lots of practice, no one in the guild could deep throat Natsu like he could.

He had him down to the root, his pubes tickling his nose. He pulled back to the head and took a breath through his nose. ‘Natsu's dick smells so good!’ He dove back down, his penis sliding across his tongue.

He rather liked this part, because he was in control. He could suck, lick, and play with Natsu as much as he wanted.

“Ohh yeah suck my dick!” He ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. “You suck my dick so good!”

Laxus moaned around his rod, his penis twitching as he had a dry orgasm. ‘Fuck he got me again!’

He doubled his efforts, hollowing his cheeks and sucking with all his might.

Natsu's penis pulsed and throbbed, his length being covered in the blonde's saliva.

He went to the head and went for his finishing move. ‘Tongue of the Lightning Dragon!’ With one final lick he sent a controlled shock through his rod.

Natsu howled and he came thick semen pouring down his mouth and throat. Laxus drank him down slurping it all not wasting a drop.

The pinkette fell back. “Dirty trick but not bad.”

Laxus smirked, and he moved down to worship his feet. Laxus spent the rest of the day at his feet. Licking his soles, and sucking his toes.

Natsu sighed happily. He loved this, Laxus was such a good boy. “Good boy!”

“Shut up, next time I'll show you who's top dragon.”

“Sure Sure.” The two went to bed.

Next time…

Laxus used Rock

Natsu used Paper

The blonde's jaw dropped. Sometimes Paper beats Lightning to.

End


End file.
